


The Butler: The Flirt

by Ladykey17



Series: Between the Scenes of The Wrong Girl in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Alicia is finally being accepted as a temporary member of the palace staff. Too bad a certain butler can't keep his hands to himself.
Series: Between the Scenes of The Wrong Girl in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Butler: The Flirt

Barbatos was used to working by himself. The castle may have had a surplus of staff members who assisted when needed, but when it came down to working on the prince’s everyday meals, he was left to his own devices. It worked out that way, it gave him the chance to clear his head. He could do things how he pleased, and no one would get in his way...

Until the palace got a new house guest. He wasn’t one to complain, he enjoyed Alicia’s company, especially after their night at the Hell Sung lounge. The following day’s awkwardness only lasted about an hour, before she confessed to him that she wished she’d been present and aware of the whole situation. 

Still, she had a habit of trying to help him. He understood where this was coming from, after all, she held a similar role back home: the caretaker. The chef, the maid, the tutor, if there was a hat to be worn, she owned it. He tried to nudge her out of that headspace, to allow herself to only care for herself, but she was as stubborn as an ox. 

He decided to oblige her and allow her to help him for the day. He enjoyed her presence in the kitchen no matter what she wore, though he had grown fond of watching her work in her sleepwear. Something about watching her work while shaking off the shackles of sleep, her hair a tornado on her head, brought him a sense of amusement. Maybe it was the lack of professionalism, presentation was everything to her, except when it came down to what she looked like. It was refreshing. 

So imagine his surprise when she arrived to the kitchen, wearing a classic French maid’s uniform. 

“Where did you get this, Alicia?” He asked, having stopped preparing the prince’s dinner just to look over the craftsmanship. She looked like she stepped out of an old film. 

“One of the maids told me I looked improper, and I shouldn’t be tending to things in the kitchen in the clothes I go out and sleep in.” She smiled as she fingered the lace on the hem of her dress. “So she found this for me. It’s a loaner until I can get fitted for my own.” Her smiled softened, she looked so pleased with herself. “Do you like it?”

“It’s certainly different.” His eyes roamed over the curves of her breasts, how the fabric hugged her hips. He’d have to have a word with the maid staff...“You look very nice.” He cleared his throat and went to the fridge. 

“I’d hate for you to mess up this loaner by tending to bloody meats...Why don’t you focus on preparing the produce for the young master?” He came back with a bowl of fresh berries and a strange-looking purple fruit. “I’ll get you a pair of gloves."

“What’s this one?” She asked, reaching out for the spiked fruit. Barbatos quickly popped her hand with his tail. 

“That is the reason I’m getting you the gloves. Spider Fruit will mercilessly carve every inch of skin off your hand, and I don’t think you’ll care to be poisoned by the seed in the middle.”

Alicia pulled her hand back and raised an eyebrow. This is what he wanted her to focus on? “Why is this fruit so damn defensive?”

“You’ll find that a lot of vegetation here is like that, to demons, their nuisance at most. To humans, the product of their evolution in a desperate attempt at survival proves to be very effective.” He smirked as he held up the gloves. “I can certainly take care of this for you if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

Scowling, Alicia snatched the gloves from his hand. “I got it, Barbatos, thank you for the concern.” She slipped her hands inside the gloves and grabbed the paring knife. She started peeling away at the sharp layers, and Barbatos smiled inwardly. She was never more adorable than when she was annoyed. 

He went back to focusing on the task at hand. He finished preparing the roast and started on the soup that would serve as the appetizer. He could hear her humming while she worked. The lack of concern she exhibited for her wellbeing was troubling, but they kept a first aid kit on standby in case of emergencies. 

While putting the roast in the oven, he stole a glance at her uniform in its entirety. He could appreciate the elegant details weaved in the white lace, how soft the black fabric looked underneath it, but his eyes were drawn to her stockings. They rested halfway up her thighs, squeezing the soft skin under it. He smirked and moved next to her to watch her prepare the fruit salad. 

“Where did you learn to handle a knife so well?”

“I took a culinary art class at my school, for like...a week. Lost interest when they started criticizing my food for being too ‘down homey.’” She finished with the Spider Fruit and went to throw the seed away. Barbatos stopped her and took it out of her hand. 

“This can be boiled down for potions later. Waste not, want not.” He started rinsing off the seed and placed it in a storage bag. “I’ll take your gloves.” 

Alicia handed him her gloves and started wiping down the counter with a warm, clean rag. Despite her calm demeanor, she felt like she just defused a bomb, and was glad it was over. “So what was-” She gasped softly and curled her fingers in the counter. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m not sure I understand the question,” Barbatos said in a sing-song voice. He turned his attention back to the pot of soup on the stove, turning down the fire while he teased the girl with his tail. He chuckled at the squeaks and moans he heard coming from her. “Are you alright?”

“You’re such a bast....bastard.” Alicia bit her lip and put her knife down. Feeling him rub against her clit, she fought the urge to close her thighs together on him. He walked over to the girl and leaned over her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her ear. 

“I might be that, but you don’t seem to mind...now do you?” He nudged her hand to pick up the knife again. “I believe you’re not done here. Most of these fruits are still whole...Get to work.”

“How do you expect me to cut while you-”

“While I what?” He chuckled when she grabbed the knife with a shaky hand. “I’d be really careful if I were you, you don’t want to cut yourself.”

A dark red hue came over Alicia’s face. Was he this much of a tease the last time? She let out a slow breath and got to work cutting up the fruit. Barbatos occasionally looked over his shoulder to check the soup, but he had no interest in prying his eyes off the human in front of him. 

His tail rubbed against her throbbing clit a little more, he could feel her dripping on the tips of it. Carefully, he probed her core with one tip, while the other poked at the back end. 

“Barb, please.” Her legs were starting to tremble, and he grinned. He took one of his gloves off and sat it next to her, placing his gloved hand over her knife-wielding one to steady it. 

“You need to be a little more quiet, little bird.” He pushed both tips into her with ease, and slipped three fingers into her mouth. “We wouldn’t want to alarm Diavolo, now would we?”

“N..ngh...” Alicia’s blush only got worse as he moved his fingers in and mouth of her mouth, pushing them back far enough to bring her to gag. He moved behind her and forced her hand to keep moving. 

“Such a lovely assistant,” He kissed the top of her head and pinned her body against the counter between his. She could feel his erection through his pants, and she whimpered out a moan. 

“Focus on the fruit.” He kindly ordered. He watched her try desperately to focus on cutting the fruit, and when she finally started getting into a comfortable rhythm, he started grinding against her. 

“Mmmm...” Alicia closed her eyes while he dry-humped her, the tip of his tail no longer pumping in and out of her. No, he focused all of his energy on her clit once more. If it weren’t for him keeping her against the counter, she would’ve fallen to her knees. 

Barbatos leaned down to kiss her neck, his horns gently scratched against her face. The next words that came out of his mouth were hoarse but firm. 

“If you release before I tell you to, we’ll be having a very long discussion in my office.” He started grinding against her harder, his grip tightening on her shaking hand. 

“Please...Please...” Alicia gasped around his fingers when he grazed her neck with his fangs. She could feel blood come out of the wound and her body clenched. What happened to not staining the loaner?!

“Almost there my love,” He grunted, his movements became harder, at this point, he moved the cutting board from in front of her and pushed her down on the counter. He took his fingers out of her mouth and laughed at the trail of saliva that hung from his fingers. His tail slowly pulled away from her, and she almost swore at him. He covered her mouth with his palm and went back to it, relentlessly attacking her while he pressed her harder and harder against the counter with his movements. 

Just as she was about to beg, Barbatos felt his release. He let go of her wrist and wrapped her hair around his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

“You can let go now, dove.” The muffled cry that tried to escape his fingers was loud, but the shaking legs, the flushed look on her face, the dazed look in her eyes, he would’ve given anything to hear her cry clearly. Too bad they were in the kitchen. 

He stepped away from her and watched her legs almost give out. He rested his hand on her back to help her steady herself and reached over to the stove to bring the soup to a simmer. 

Once she was fine, he handed her a mop. “Clean up this mess you’ve made, finish prepping that fruit salad, and meet me in my bedroom. You have 15 minutes. If you’re late, there will be consequences.” Alicia watched him walk away from her, shock holding her for a moment before she rushed to finish her chores. She wasn’t sure what kind of punishments he had in mind, but she didn’t want to find out.


End file.
